


Resolve

by honeycomb95



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, Closure, Drabble, Felix meets his match, Freeform, Frustration, Gautier is coming for your weave, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sylvain gets serious, Sylvix Week 2019, Tears, rated teen for sparring i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycomb95/pseuds/honeycomb95
Summary: Felix meets his match when Sylvain finds his fire, once the sparring gets serious all bets are off.Written for Sylvix week. Day 5: Enemies to Friends (to Lovers) / Arranged Marriage /Tears





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> listen I just like to make Felix into a whiny ass little bitch baby okay

The air was thick with the acrid scent of iron all through out the knight's hall. Soldiers, squires and lords alike were strewn together haphazardly amongst the weapons and practice dummies, some training with their instrument of choice and some choosing weapon upkeep instead; polishing their charge to a mirror-like gleam.

“Listen, I'm not saying your swordplay was sloppy I'm just saying that brigand with the receding hairline should have been a lot deader a _lot_ faster.”

“Uh huh, and tell me, how would _you_ like to be a lot deader a lot faster?” Felix palmed the sword holstered at his hip, musing darkly that he was only really _half_ joking.

“Ah... I think I'll pass on the murder side of things. How about I spar with you instead?” Sylvain quirked a ginger brow as he brought his razor-sharp lance to full height beside him.

“You can't be serious. Oh for the Goddess' sake, my form must have been truly terrible if your lazy good-for-nothing ass just offered to spar.” Felix's frustration was evident in the aggressive manner that he pushed stray dark bangs from his eyes. “...I accept, however.”

“Oh that's grea-” The redhead didn't manage to finish his sentence before the sharp of Felix's sword glinted swiftly in the torch light, only barely managing to parry the vicious lunge with the staff of his lance as he swept his stance backwards on the defensive. “What the heck, a little warning would be nice?”

“There is no warning in battle, Gautier. Come on, show me what you're really made of.” The anticipation of going up against Sylvain at his full might sent a shiver lurching down Felix's spine. It had been a long time since the two had sparred together seriously and he was absolutely _raring_ for a good fight.

“Yeah, yeah. You want me to knock you on your ass so you can whine for a bit about needing to get stronger, right?” The shaft of Sylvain's lance tilted forward ominously as he changed to a more offensive stance. “I'll be happy to oblige.”

He struck with a speed that caught Felix off guard, a cobra-like quickness that a man who stood as broad and as tall as Sylvain shouldn't have been able to achieve. It only took half a heartbeat for Felix's lithe body to move reflexively in turn, however, feinting to his right as the tapered edge of the lance narrowly missed splitting the shell of his ear. Twisting his torso leftwards he used the momentum of his dodge to his advantage as he sprung underneath Sylvain's towering frame, catching him round the middle in a vicious tackle that ended up knocking the wind out of them both when they hit the dirt. Felix wasn't done there though, he wouldn't be done until he'd forced Sylvain's stupid smug face to give him a stupid heartfelt apology for _daring_ to underestimate him and his capabilities. Thanks to their rough landing he was already perfectly positioned to pin Sylvain's cavalry-toughened thighs under his own; but it was unusually easy to capture both of the redhead's hands above his head with one hand and level a boot-dagger at his thick neck with the other.

If Felix didn't know any better he'd swear that the shit-eating grin on Sylvain's face suggested the bastard had actually _let_ him win.

“Shut up, don't you dare. We're going to go again and you're going to _stay_ _serious,_” Felix didn't offer him a helping hand when he stood, instead he turned away to brush at the dust and dirt that marred his teal overcoat. “You're going to wind up getting yourself killed one of these days if you don't start taking things ser-”

Felix should have anticipated it really, he should have clicked that it was _just like Sylvain_ to use his own tactics against him. He should definitely have had the foresight to be able to predict the low, powerful leg sweep that took him out at the knees and knocked him flat on his back. The fact that his own shortcomings had allowed it to happen at all made him _seethe_ with irritation.

“No warnings in battle, right Fraldarius?” Sylvain's goofy grin had altered now; tempered by a steady determination and a fierce fire searing behind deep hazel eyes. Felix sprung upright with the grace of a cat and began his counter-assault.

He lashed out: left hook, right slash, right slash again. He jabbed and lunged; parried and punched but it wasn't until his lungs heaved in his chest and the sweat dripped off the end of his nose that he realized he wasn't making any progress. As the two who stood at a stalemate stopped to clutch their sides he exhaled furiously – somewhere between a groan and a growl in frustration.

“You are so-” a hastily thrown punch was aimed at Sylvain's gut, “-incredibly _annoying-_” the taller just danced around Felix, jabbing the handle of his lance straight into the small of his back. Felix's fury flared higher. “Why can't you be like _this_-” a foot connected with Sylvain's bicep sending him jolting backwards “-all the damn time?” his nostrils flared as he gripped his blade. “You have so much potential and you're just- _wasting it-_” Felix slashed forward as he yells and when Sylvain counters him hard all of his weight falls onto his right leg. His foot skidded forward on the hard dirt floor and gravity did the rest: sending him careening forward right into the powerful rebound of Sylvain's lance.

In all of his newly-revealed swiftness even Sylvain was unable to retract his weapon completely before the keenly sharp point of the blade scores Felix from chin to ear.

Felix flings his sword to the ground in frustration.

“_Ugh!_” he grunts, uncharacteristically defeatist as he runs his fingers through hair that had long escaped the confines of his usually neat ponytail. He could feel the wet warmth of his blood as it traveled down the contours of his face to drip from the point of his chin. When he parks his ass square in the dirt of the training area floor he's emanating anger, frustration, and something Sylvain can't quite pick up until he approaches him.

“Shit- dude I'm sorry, are you alright? That'll scar for sure if we don't get someone to take a look at- wait, are you crying?”Sylvain's voice softens as he noticed the clear streaks Felix's tears cleave through the bright scarlet blood. “Does it hurt that bad?”

It takes Felix a minute to reply, clearly he was overcoming some sort of internal struggle and Sylvain was inclined to just let him work through it. He really didn't want a dagger in the eye, after all.

“I'm fine- it's fine.” Felix's voice is hoarse as he gingerly lifts his head from his hands, “I'm not in pain I'm just so god damn _mad, _Sylvain.” He exhales a shaky breath.

“I swear I didn't mean to, I should have been more carefu-”

“_Not at you. _Fuck. I'm so mad at so much all the fucking time Sylvain, but never mad at you.” Felix sighs a deep ragged sigh as tiny crystalline tears glint from the lengths of his long, dark lashes. “Don't misunderstand; your lack of interest in utilizing your full strength really pisses me off. If you fought you did just now all the time I wouldn't have to worry so much about you getting butchered in the field.” He gingerly dabs his wounded face with his sleeve.

“...Sorry, Fe.” Sylvain drops down next to him and beckoned Marianne over. “I had no idea I was stressing you out so much.”

“You're an absolute nightmare, Gautier.”

“Oh please, like you're any easier to deal with Fraldarius.”

“Easier than you- hey, whoa ouch with the _touching_-” Sylvain pressed a handkerchief emblazoned with the Gautier family crest to his best friend's injured face.

“You know that's ruined now, right?”

“It was ruined the second my crest touched it.”

“Wow, and I thought _I_ was being the drama queen.”

“Keep it up Felix, let's see how many other scars I can give you before Marianne gets here-”

“Wait, Sylvain wait I yield, _I yield!_”


End file.
